theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Cly/Cherrytwist
Cly/Cherrytwist '''Blossom '''is a rare Class D Climax Steam locomotive that is a former lackey to Diesel 20. Backstory Cly was built as a prototype engine for railways that lacked much water towers in a way to have more fuel capacity (similar to a Class D Shay). She worked on the Railway. The first manager who purchased her was very pleased with her capabilities and used her for the long journey runs. However, when another manager took over, this one had no care for Steam Locomotives' value and only cared about money. So he took Cly off logging duties altogether and assigned her to yard work and maintenance trains as a way to save money. Cly began to feel left out, which increased when the other Climax Locos of the railway began to call her a freak and a useless engine that should've never existed. Bio Personality Cly is a very energetic Engine. Always ready to do the biggest jobs and loves to be logging. But when the new manager took her off Logging Duties and used her on small jobs only, she felt neglected and dropped into a deep depression when the other Climax locos bullied her. Then when the manager bought a diesel engine named Diesel 20, to try and save more money. As the other climax Locomotives and Steam Locomotives were sold to other railways or to scrap. But Diesel 20 was a vicious, power-hungry villain. As he plotted to take over the railway. As the manager was checking on some logcars, some fully loaded Logcars came rolling in and he was crushed between the cars, killed instantly. Then when Diesel 20 took charge, he needed some engines to haul the log trains, as he wanted Cly to do it. But the former refused to join forces with a murderer. But then he threaten to send her sister to scrap if she didn't join him. Cly then agreed but Diesel 20 backstabbed her, and the poor engine was sent away. From time going on Cly become a hardened lackey but truthfully, she didn't enjoy any bit of it. Physical Appearance Cly is a rare Class D Climax Steam Locomotive. With her main body being colored cherry blossom tree brown. With some cherry blossom pink spots on her boiler, cab, and tender. With some cherry blossoms painted on her cab. She also has light pink eyes. In her Buffalo form, Cly has Cherry Blossom Tree Brown colored fur with dark brown hooves. And has some spots on her head mane dyed cherry blossom pink. Main Weaponry *Winchester Model 1907 Rifle *Colt New Army & Navy M1905 Revolver *FN Browning Model 1903 Pistol Skills and Abilities Strength: Martial Arts: Marksmanship: Trivia *Cly/Cherrytwist makes her appearance in Shai-Shay's Fantastic Logging Adventure Movie! * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Former Villains Category:Trains Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Geared Steam Locomotives Category:Climax Locomotives Category:Strong Characters Category:Logging Engines Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Delusional Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Villains' Henchmen/Women Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Buffaloes Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:In-Love Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap